


Guns: The New Ghost Rays

by Parker_28



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A serious topic that I wrote about because why not, And non-canon-typical violence, Ass-Kicking, Basically Danny is a badass, Blood, But Danny is abused all the time so, But not sexual choking just regular choking, But seriously heed the warnings, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Choking, Complete, Crime Fighting, Dark Humor, Death of a Shirt, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Name-Calling, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), One Shot, Pleanty of that, School Shootings, So strangulation then, Strangulation, Swearing, There's a Lot of Fighting, Triggering Material, Violence, i guess, light gore, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_28/pseuds/Parker_28
Summary: In which Danny beats up a bunch of humans with guns that decide to invade his school.This fic takes a very serious subject and makes it very fictitious. This fic is based in Casper High, and the school is attacked by a team of school shooters, all adult men. There are descriptions of gun use, physical violence, knocking people out, jokes about death, other dark humor, and descriptions of gunshot wounds. If any of this unsettles you, please do not read this.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212





	Guns: The New Ghost Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another fic that handles some really big and sensitive topics. If any of the warnings in the tags/summary unsettle you, kindly click away from this page and read something else. And of course, if you think that any other warnings or tags need to be added, comment or message me and I will do it!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Have a great day!

It was a normal day by Danny’s standards. Ghost fights had interrupted two of his classes so far. His math teacher wasn’t disturbed by Danny’s leave. He just waved the boy off. His health teacher, on the other hand, had tried to get him to stay. The boy stole a glance out the window to see Desiree granting wishes to a group of skipping students that were hanging out on the field. Danny ran out the door despite the yelling. 

After capturing the slippery woman in the newly named ‘Phantom Thermos’, Danny transformed in the bathroom directly across from Lancer’s room. The class had started twenty minutes ago, so he was ready to end the school day by not actually ending it. Detention with Lancer wasn’t as bad as some other teachers, though. Danny got some uninterrupted time to work on homework that would otherwise be ignored, lost, destroyed by a ghost, or vaporized by a ghost hunter. All those options were likely nowadays. 

Danny ran inside, clutching his backpack straps. He took a deep breath before advancing to the teacher’s desk. He smiled awkwardly at his disappointed face. “Sorry I’m late, Mr. Lancer.” 

“Sure, you are,” the balding man sassed, handing over a detention slip. Danny took it silently and walked to his seat. He smiled at Sam and Tucker, taking his seat in between them. They smiled back, knowing full well why he was late. Tucker asked who it was. Sam didn’t. She’d seen the fight out the window a classroom over. She wanted to slip out and help, but the entire class was pressed to the glass, trying to watch Phantom fight. If they saw ‘puny’ Samantha Manson fighting with Phantom, too many things could go wrong. Worst case scenario, someone makes a connection, figures out Danny’s identity, tells the internet, and someone kidnaps Danny, experiments on him, and eventually kills him. 

“Sam?” Danny was waving his hand in her face. She flinched and shook her head. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry. I spaced out,” she fidgeted with her fingers under her desk. 

“Yeah, you were staring at Danny,” Tucker said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Danny sputtered, defending Sam. She gave the geek a death glare. 

“Wow, sorry!” Tucker put his hands up in surrender, but his smile didn’t falter. The other two let it go.

“Is there anything you’d like to share with the class, Foley?” Mr. Lancer called to the back. A few people snickered. Tucker smiled and yelled an answer back. 

“Yes, Danny doesn’t have a packet!” he said, giving them an excuse to have been talking. Lancer looked surprised and called Danny up to the front to get one. As he walked, he shot his best friends a grateful look. Tucker winked back. Danny took the papers from the teacher’s hands. Mr. Lancer was telling him what textbook pages he needed to read to answer the questions when a noise echoed through the school. Lancer stopped mid-sentence and everyone looked up. The classroom sat in silence for a couple moments. 

People saw realization cross Danny’s face, and everyone listened for his next statement. 

“Oh no.” 

“What?” Lancer asked. Danny didn’t respond for a second. The teacher opened his mouth to continue when the same noise reverberated around the walls, reaching the ears of students and staff alike. Danny’s face fell the rest of the way. 

He took a shaky breath and announced, “We need to hide.” 

“What?” Lancer asked again, this time more confused than demanding. “Is it another ghost attack?” 

Danny shook his head and muttered something along the lines of, “Not this time.” 

The noise sounded once again. Except that this time, there were three, in rapid succession.

“Are those…,” someone in the front row hesitated before muttering, “gunshots?” 

Danny nodded mutely and began flipping tables to hide behind. 

“Wait, shouldn’t we hide along the wall or something?” a student pointed out. 

“No,” Danny kept setting the desks on their sides. 

“I’m sorry, Daniel,” Mr. Lancer’s voice was slightly strained, “but protocol says-.” 

“Mr. Lancer, with all due respect, no. Just trust me,” Danny interrupted. “The shots were slightly different. Some sounded farther away than the others. They were all from different guns, too. That means there are multiple people. This is a team of shooters. If they come in, you won’t be safe unless you’re somewhere you can’t be hit.” 

At his proposal, many students followed in his lead to create a barricade to protect themselves with. They all sat silently behind them, huddled with each other. A couple more shots rang out, but that was it. They must be more warning shots, at least that’s what Danny hoped. He also hoped he could take these guys on. He’s had limited experience fighting humans, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t capable of it. He’s been training in his human form anyway, so this is a really good chance to see if it paid off. It’d be better if an entire school full of children weren’t at stake, but they’re in this situation. It’s Danny’s job to get them out of it. The police force would only make things worse, so he has to speed this up.

A couple of people were whispering, and Danny told them to quiet down. They listened and he turned back to his friends. Tucker had his computer out and was clicking around on it. He looked up at Danny and said, “I’m in.” 

“That was super cliché,” Sam rolled her eyes at the geek who simply smiled back.

“That’s the point,” he teased back. 

“Is this really the time or the place to joke around, Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson?” Lancer hissed at them. “Also, put that technology away, Foley. We don’t want to attract attention.” 

The trio ignored him and huddled around the screen. “Whatcha got, Tuck?” Danny asked. 

“Let’s see. I have the video of all security cameras, but the audio is still connecting. I’ve seen seven or eight of them so far. I think that’s it, though. They’re all human, so be careful with how you strategize.” Danny nodded along. “They all have multiple guns and bulletproof vests under their clothing. It’s obvious.” 

Danny chuckled. “So, they’re armatures?” 

“Yeah, most of them. There’s three that actually look like they know what they’re doing.” Tucker answered. 

“And they’re all burly, so go for the head,” Sam added, to which Danny clicked his tongue and nodded. 

“What are you nerds talking about?” Dash growled at them. Danny flipped him off and turned back to his friends. With a little more ignoring, Dash shut up and left them to quietly strategize.

“There’s one here,” Tucker switched to another camera pointing at the largest man out of all of them. He was in the main hallway, holding a gun to the principal’s back as they walked. “He’s the leader. Keeps giving orders to the others.” 

“Okay, great. I’ll save him for last,” Danny said menacingly, partly serious but also jokingly. His best friends rolled their eyes at his antics. Danny began stretching out his hamstrings, flattening his legs, and reaching past his toes. A few students marveled at his flexibility.

“Okay, strategy time,” Tucker smiled at Sam, prompting her to brainstorm. 

“Okay, so because these are humans, you should refrain from killing them,” Sam said matter-of-factly. Danny scoffed and muttered something about how it should be obvious. “A couple good hits to the head should get most of them out of the way for a few hours. These two,” she pointed to a couple of men in a classroom, “might be a challenge. You can use one to get to the other if all else fails.” 

Danny nodded, knowing that she was implying he overshadow one of the men and attack the other using his body. But honestly, the last thing Danny wanted to do was harm a human using his powers. He knew that it would most definitely come down to that, mostly because of the uneven ratio of muscle mass. Also, the ideal situation would be getting out of this with his identity still intact, but that was damn near impossible. So, he might as well let it go now. Goodbye, normal life. 

“Then there’s the leader,” Sam continued. “Depending on circumstances, find a way to take him out.” 

“Circumstances?” a student asked shyly. The trio turned to her and she flinched back, obviously regretting turning the attention to herself. Danny smiled at her and answered her question. 

“Yeah, depending on where he is. Like, what I can use and what I should avoid in his environment, who’s around him that I may need to take out or avoid, and what his fighting style is like.” 

The girl nodded with flushed cheeks. The rest of the class remained silent. Danny opened his backpack and took out two small objects. They were the color of his skin with a small metal piece on the end of it. The metal had accents of green. The other two pulled out objects of their own, each matching their own complexion. Tucker’s had red accents and Sam’s had purple. The class watched in fascination as the trio stuck the small objects in their ears. They tapped them a few times and Danny spoke. 

“We should stay on channel three. Jazz and my parents use channel eight,” Danny stood up and a couple of people told him to get down. He interrupted their quiet begging with instructions for his friends. “Tucker, watch the cameras and update me on locations and other specifics. Sam, keep me occupied with strategy.” 

“Okay,” Sam patted Danny on the leg and gave him a glare. “Don’t get yourself killed.” 

“Never do,” he shot Sam and Tucker a final grin before hurtling the desks and running out the door. People called after him and he smiled to himself, turning the corner. 

“Testing, testing. Can you hear me?” Danny muttered in the silence. Not a second later his comms released a staticky sound before leveling to a clear voice belonging to Tucker. 

“Loud and clear.” 

“Wow, you’re on a roll with your cliché remarks,” Sam teased. Tucker let out a dignified squawk at her accusations. Danny sighed. 

“Okay, guys, focus. Where am I going?” 

“Down the hall, left at Mr. Gerston’s room, and at the next right turn, there will be two men. A nice warm-up round for ya. Their guns are holstered, so it should be a simple takedown. Also, I’m connected to the cameras’ audio now.” 

“Thanks,” Danny followed the instructions. He stopped at the next turn. “Tell me when they’re close. I’ll jump them,” he whispered. Sam and Tucker could see his smirk through the security camera. Tucker made an affirming noise and began counting. 

“Five…four…three…two…now!” 

Danny jumped out to come face to face with a man much taller than him. So, more chest-to-face than anything. Nevertheless, Danny smiled and exclaimed, “Hey, guys! How’re you doing?” He jumped up, roundhouse kicking the man into the lockers. His head banged against the metal and his body hit the floor with a dull thud. He could hear a quiet, ‘nice’ come through his comms. He turned to the other man who looked a little scared. He pulled out the handgun and shot at Danny, missing by an entire foot. The bullet lodged itself in the lockers behind Danny with a metallic clunk. Danny hadn’t flinched. He could tell this guy was a terrible shot just by looking at him. 

“Hello, stormtrooper!” he joked, “How are you today? It was nice of you to stop by and endanger a bunch of innocent kids! Really great for our mental health, by the way. We love being traumatized.” 

“I-I don’t w-want to!” the guy stammered, dropping the gun with a resounding clang.

“Well, I can’t say I don’t want to do this,” Danny exclaimed, running up to the man, kicking into his chest, and backflipping off him. Danny landed on his feet and the man was propelled to the floor. He kicked the guy’s head hard. His eyes fell shut and Danny smiled. He stretched his arms above his head. “Whoo! That felt good,” Danny began walking again. Tucker and Sam chuckled. “What’s next, Sammy?”

“Western hall by Ms. Farris’s room. Take a left and there will be a group of three gunmen. Two have hostages. The one man without a student is distracted talking to one with a boy. The man holding a gun to a girl can be eliminated without alerting the others if done silently.”  
“I can do that,” Danny smiled to himself. 

“Be careful. We don’t want any blood on your hands. Metaphorically, of course. I’d be surprised if you made it out of this unscathed.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sam,” Danny sarcastically remarked. The saw the door to the classroom Sam had mentioned earlier and stopped a few feet from it. He could hear two people’s voices and some whimpering. Danny shook himself out and grinned, beginning to turn the corner. 

Meanwhile, in Mr. Lancer’s classroom, all the students were crowded around the computer trying to get a glimpse of Danny on screen. Everyone believed he was a goner when they saw he’d run into the first two. But when someone sitting next to Sam told them that Danny had actually done it, everyone didn’t believe it. They all watched Danny take out the second man. People were whispering in disbelief. There was no way that nerdy, wimpy Danny Fenton was out there right now, beating up men three times the size of himself.

Sam had told them all to shut up, and they listened. ‘That felt good! What’s next, Sammy?’ They could hear Danny’s voice through the laptop’s speakers. Everyone crowded closer to see what would happen next. It was like a thriller movie. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see the story unfold. As Sam told Danny about the next group, people had doubts in their minds again. Hostages? Those poor kids are going to die. 

Danny turned the corner quietly. All three men were turned the other direction. Perfect. He snuck up behind the man with the girl and gave him a swift punch to the temple. He tapped into a bit of his ghostly strength to make sure he went out. The limp body fell into his arms and the girl scrambled away, looking warily between Danny and the others. Danny laid the body on the floor silently and turned to the girl. 

“Go. Quietly. Be careful,” he breathed out the words. She nodded in thanks and kissed his cheek before running down the hall as quietly as she could. “One down, two to go,” he whispered to himself. He took a breath and listened to Sam as she whispered in his ear. 

“Okay, Danny. Good start. Be careful with the one on the right. We don’t know if he’ll take that boy’s life.” Danny nodded and thought for a moment. With a decision made, he shrunk in on himself, making himself look as harmless and scared as possible. When he knew he looked innocent enough, he gasped loudly, bringing his hands to cover his mouth. The men turned and saw the body on the floor. The one without a hostage grabbed Danny by his collar, holding him above the ground. 

“Did you knock him out?” he spat in Danny’s face.

“N-No! I…he was…I f-found him l-like that, on the g-grou-floor, just th-there!” Danny stuttered through his sentence. He was forcing his eyes open so that they glossed over with unshed tears. It added that little detail that really sold it. The students back in the classroom were shocked at his turn of demeanor. They looked at Sam and Tucker, gauging their reactions. Sam was smirking and Tucker was deep in thought. So maybe he got caught on purpose? 

“Alright, kid, here’s what’s gonna happen,” the man growled dangerously in his face. Danny whimpered. Sam said something in his ear that almost made him smirk despite himself, but he pushed it down. The man was still talking. Good. Danny smiled a little and turned on his invisibility. The man gasped in surprise and dropped Danny. He landed on the ground silently and smirked up at the dazed man. They must not be from around here. Danny kicked the still confused man’s jaw and his head snapped back. He held a hand against the lockers, massaging his jaw and slightly swaying on his feet. He was gasping for air.  
“Wow, did that really knock the wind out of you?” Danny reappeared with a smirk on his face. 

The man bowed his head to spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor. He turned back to the boy and sneered, “Why you-,” Danny pounced before he could finish. He pinned down the man’s arms with his legs and punched him across the face until he stopped struggling. Danny stood in front of the other man who was now pointing his gun at Danny. His hand was shaking violently and the boy in his arms was gaping at Danny. 

“You know, gun safety is a real issue,” Danny took a step toward the man, who pulled the trigger. Danny didn’t flinch as the bullet flew past him, nearly a foot off target. “Especially when you don’t know how to use them,” another bullet sailed over his head and hit a light bulb in the ceiling. It blacked out, and the area around the three had an eerie darkness to it. “Guns shouldn’t be in schools regardless. Who knows what could happen to the students…,” three more shots missed him completely, “or the attackers?” 

One final bullet lined up, heading straight for Danny’s chest. He turned intangible at the last second, letting the bullet flow through him like a hand in water. The man dropped his gun in shock and his grip around the boy slipped. Danny surged forward and pulled the boy into his grip and transferred his intangibility through his foot. The ground under the man turned a translucent shade and the man fell through with a yell. Danny cut it off once the man was gone and touched down on the floor. When had he started flying? 

Danny looked over at the boy whom he’d released once they’d landed. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide, but he had the largest smile on his face. Danny smiled despite himself. 

“Thank you so much!” he stepped forward to give Danny a tight hug. He laughed and hugged him back. 

“No problem, dude,” he smiled and pulled away. “I’ve got to go get the others, so get out of the building quickly and carefully. Call the police once you’re out, please.” 

The boy grinned and told Danny he will. He thanked him again before running down the hallway. Danny looked up into a security camera and tried to tell Tucker what he was thinking with a facial expression. 

“What does that face mean?” Sam asked in his ear. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“Well, now there’s no way that my secret will remain intact by the end of this,” he sighed but still had a smile on his face. 

“Well, we kinda knew that when this whole thing first started,” Tucker added, and Danny nodded. He was right. “Anyway, nice job on that. I’m glad no one was hurt.” 

“You mean other than them,” Tucker was obviously talking about the unconscious man on the floor and the other one in the boiler room. Danny grinned and nodded again. “Okay, that’s five down, three to go.” 

“What’s next?” 

“There’s two in a classroom down the next hall,” Sam informed him. Danny’s face fell and he began walking. “They have guns out and they’re threatening the students and teachers. I think there’s multiple classes in the room. It’s blurry because these cameras suck,” Danny huffed a breath through his nose, smiling a little, “but I think one of them has a bullet wound. It’s pretty red.”  
“Shit, okay, which classroom?” 

“Turn right into the next hall. It’s room number 153, Ms. Denver’s room. The guards are standing in the front, so they might not see you if you slip in the door.” 

Danny walked down the hall, keeping his steps light, until he saw the room number across the hall. He took a few steps toward the door and stood next to it, back against the wall. He turned his head slightly, looking through the small window. There were two men in the room that were decked out in armor and weapons. One was yelling and Danny could barely make out his words.

“…listen…you’ll…shot…like…don’t…you,” Danny sighed. He wasn’t going to get anywhere like this. And he needed to take these men out before someone else got hurt. 

“Oh, this classroom!” Sam suddenly said. Danny jumped. “Listen, Danny, this door is really squeaky so there’s no way you can sneak in. They might start firing at you right when you open the door, or they might make you stand with the others. You don’t want to lead the bullets to the students, so try and stay away from them.” 

Danny nodded and lifted a hand to open the door. He took a breath and pushed the handle down. The door swung in and a loud noise emitted from the hinges. Everyone in the room turned to him. The men scowled and seemed to be thinking about what to do. 

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” one of the men raised his automatic and aimed it at Danny’s forehead. His finger rested on the trigger, but Danny could see the safety on. He smiled wider. “Wow, that’s a nifty gun!” 

The man grumbled something at the other and they both had guns pointed at him. The other one had the safety off, though. Danny stared warily at that one. Danny surveyed the class quickly. He could see Valerie glaring at him from the front of the group. He gave her a smile. He looked around for another second and saw the girl that had been shot. It looked like a graze, but Danny couldn’t see it clearly enough from where he was. Another girl was cradling the shot girl’s head, whispering things to her. Danny turned his attention to the men. 

“What are you doing in here, kid?” non-safety said. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I was just parading the halls and noticed some gunshots, so I came in here to see what was going on,” he said nonchalantly. The men didn’t like it, apparently. He could hear Tucker snickering in his ear. Danny took a step towards the men and they both immediately began yelling at him to stop moving and put his hands up. There was a click, too, so Danny looked at the guns. They were both off safety mode, now. He sighed. This was going to be hard. 

“Come on, kid. We’ll shoot you! Back up against the wall and put your hands on your head.” Danny lifted his hands up but didn’t make a move backwards. A few students hissed at him, telling him to back up if he knew what was good for him. Of course, he knew what was ‘good’ for him. He just never does it. 

Danny took one more step forward and lunged, hitting the gun out of the closer man’s grip. He scooped it up and narrowly missed a bullet from the other man. Danny raised the gun and pointed it at the farther man. The gunless guy tried advancing on Danny and he turned the barrel on him. Danny switched targets every few seconds, remaining vigilant. 

“He’s just a kid, man,” one said to the other, “he’s not gonna shoot u-.” 

Danny raised the gun and shot three holes in the ceiling without flinching. Staring into the man’s eyes, he lowered his gun back down. The men were silent for a moment and Danny risked a tiny glance to the students. They were all shocked, but they seemed okay. The one with a gun noticed the slight movement of his eyes and smirked. He grabbed the nearest kid and held the weapon to his temple. Mikey squirmed and whimpered at the cold metal against his skin. 

“Give the gun back or we kill him,” he said. 

“Danny,” Tucker muttered, “Please, be careful.” Danny gave a subtle nod and looked around. Options: lower the gun and surrender himself to the men. Not ideal. Shoot one of them and risk Mikey’s life. Not even an option. Shoot the ground? Throw the gun? Attack one of them? 

Oh. Danny smiled, then turned himself and the gun invisible. Everyone began whispering and the men started freaking out, one in anger and one in horror. Danny pulled at his core, turning his body into the weird kind of intangible. He walked through the man with no weapon and let his gun drop on the floor, remaining invisible. That was a new trick Danny learned recently. He loved using it for pranks. 

Danny opened his eyes and had to adjust for a second, orienting himself and getting used to being taller. He turned to the man holding Mikey who was looking around frantically. Danny mustered all his gruff tough-boy-ness and spoke to him. 

“Give me the gun,” the man paused and then handed over the weapon. Danny clicked on the safety and emptied the bullets into his hand, immediately shoving them into the wall with an intangible fist. 

“What are you doing?” he asked Danny, well, he asked his partner. Danny didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed Mikey from the man and threw him, softly, at the crowd. “What the hell, man?” 

Danny smirked. “You shouldn’t have come here,” he said spookily, letting his eyes shine a bright green. He walked slowly toward the man and reached a hand up. When he brought it down onto his head, he went out immediately. Oh, this strength is cool! It was different when he used his ghostly strength. This took no effort compared to that. 

Danny turned to the class and smiled. They all looked at him with terrified looks. He sighed, “Right, sorry,” he stepped out of the man’s body which immediately went limp on the floor. Danny kicked him and he groaned, opening his eyes. 

“Morning, dude,” he kicked the man a few times in the side as payback and then landed a strong one on his temple. His eyes closed and he stopped moving. Danny turned the gun back to the visible plain and spotted it a few feet away. He grabbed it and turned the safety on before slipping in into his waistband and covering the handle with his shirt. He looked back up at the students and teachers who were still frozen with shock. Valerie was glaring at him. He grinned at her and said, “You’re welcome, Val.” 

She walked up to him and thrust her finger in his chest. “Phantom,” she hissed under her breath. No one else seemed to hear her. Danny mentally thanked her for that. 

“The one and only,” he smiled. 

“So, you’re like Danielle. And Plasmius,” she demanded.

“Uh, yeah,” Danny smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He expected Valerie to start freaking out and yelling, but instead she frowned and began tearing up. She threw her arms around him and started whispering. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Danny. I didn’t realize. I’m so stupid, I’m sorry, please,” she whispered. Danny stood in shock for a moment before hugging her back.  
“It’s okay, Red,” he answered with a smile. She sobbed once and pulled back. 

“No, that doesn’t make up for everything I’ve done to you. I want to make it up to you,” she begged. 

“Well, you could start with a truce? It’s kind of hard to protect the city when you’re constantly blasting my ass into the concrete,” he chuckled. She wiped her eyes and whimpered another apology. “It’s okay, just stop crying,” he laughed. She smiled at him and sniffed once. 

“By the way, what’s going on? Like, with these shooters?” she frowned at the unconscious men. 

“Oh, yeah. I knocked out five of them in the hallways. Then these two. I have Tucker and Sam in my ear. They’re back with Lancer’s class and they have the security cameras running live on Tuck’s computer. They’ve been directing me,” Val gaped at him before recovering and nodding. “There’s one more left. He’s the biggest, burliest bitch. Tucker thinks he’s the leader. So, wish me luck!” he turned on his heel and began walking out of the room. He stopped when he remembered the girl who was shot. He ran back in and over to her. 

“I almost forgot about you,” he muttered, slipping off his sweatshirt as he did so. He was left in a tank top that showed off his upper body muscles and scars that littered his skin. People whispered and gasped, but he ignored them. He kneeled down and got the attention of the crying girl. 

“What’s your name?” 

“E-Ella,” she sobbed. 

“And what’s her name?” he pointed at the girl in her arms. 

“Avery,” she whispered, looking back down at the redhead in her arms. She pulled a strand form Avery’s eyes and whimpered an apology to her. Danny smiled sympathetically and softly removed Ella’s blood-soaked hand from Avery’s wound. She tried replacing it, but Danny gave her a look. He touched the opening lightly and Avery convulsed with a noise. The room was silent as he looked around. He spotted a bottle of hand sanitizer on the desk and grabbed it. He poured out a generous amount and rubbed it into his hands. He did the same thing again before returning to the girls. He dragged a backpack from next to a desk over to him. 

“Avery, can you hear me?” he asked softly. “Avery. Avery can you hear me?” he asked a little louder. He smiled when the body nodded a tiny bit. “Good. My name is Danny Fenton. I’m going to put a backpack strap in your mouth, and I want to you bite down. Can you do that?” he didn’t get an answer, but she parted her lips. Danny nodded and picked up the strap. He loosened it and unhooked it from the backpack on one side. He stretched it across her face and lightly parted her jaw with his hand. He pushed the fabric into her mouth and closed her jaw around it. He sighed and shook his hands out, grabbing another pump of hand sanitizer, and lifted Avery’s shirt. 

It was, in fact, not a graze as he had hoped. The good news was that the bullet was very shallow. He sighed in relief at that discovery. He wasn’t in the mood to be blamed for killing a human. He blinked hard before lightly touching the skin around the entrance wound. Avery whimpered below him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before reaching two fingers into the hole. Avery screamed in the back of her throat and bit hard on the strap. People around Danny gasped and told him to stop. Ella just sobbed, holding onto Avery’s hands tightly. Danny pushed a little farther to get a grip around the cold metal. He pinched it between his fingers and slowly pulled it free. He dropped it on the tile with a small plink sound. He sat back and sighed. There was no spurting blood, so that was good. Once, he’d pulled a bullet from himself, courtesy of the GiW, and it immediately began spurting. He’d had to clean his wall before his parents found the blood everywhere. 

He removed the strap from Avery’s mouth with his clean hand and grabbed the hoodie with his other. He pressed the hoodie onto the wound and Avery let out another cry, breathing heavily. Danny turned to Valerie who looked a mix of sick and awed. He beaconed her over and she slid to her knees next to him.

“Hold this against the wound until the paramedics come. The harder the better,” he gestured for Val to take his place. She did so and pressed the garment to her side. He sighed and said, “Seriously, Val, harder.” 

She complied and pressed harder, keeping the blood from escaping further. She gave him a smile and said, “Thank you, Danny. Good luck.” 

Danny nodded and reminded her to keep the pressure on it as he ran out the door. A few people yelled their thanks as he left. He stopped at a water fountain and took the opportunity to wash the blood from his hands. Sadly, there was nothing he could do about his shirt that had been smudged with it. 

“Good thinking, dude. Sorry about your hoodie,” Tucker said. 

“It was for a good cause,” he joked. 

“Okay, Danny. Now is the time to be serious. This is the final boss,” Tucker said dramatically. 

“Shut up dweeb,” Sam cut in, “I’m strategist. You’re tech nerd. Know your place.” 

Danny laughed and wiped his hands on the non-blood covered part of his shirt. 

“Anyway, Tucker’s right. It’s time to be serious. Or rather, as serious as you can be. This guy might take a while to beat, so try not to get hurt. That will just slow you down. It also won’t be easy to explain to your parents.” 

“Oh, god, this entire thing is going to be impossible to explain to my parents. Especially if the police are already here and they see me covered in blood,” Danny groaned. “It’s not even mine, yet!” 

Tucker and Sam laughed before the latter started talking again, “Okay, focus. We get off topic so easily.” Danny and Tucker agreed with her. “So, this guy is in the cafeteria. He has a bunch of staff and a few classes. Maybe sixty students. He’s demanding things to the principal right now. He seems pretty trigger happy. No one’s been hurt yet, but they might be soon.” 

“Okay. How do you suggest I go about this?” 

“Honestly? Ghost powers,” Sam answered. 

“I have been using those, though.” 

“No, I mean like, full ghost.” 

“No,” Danny shook his head and began the run to the other side of the school. “No way. Not unless I really have to.” 

“You might,” Tucker muttered. 

“Not yet,” Danny demanded. The two fell silent. “Sam? Seriously, I need something to work with.” 

“I already told you what it’ll come to. You just have to accept it.” 

“Goddamnit, Sam!” Danny neared the cafeteria. “Fine, I’ll just improvise.” 

“Danny, no!” Tucker yelled, but Danny tapped his earpiece to switch them off. 

“Danny you mother fucker!” Sam yelled at the barren channel. Tucker sighed and turned the volume on the computer all the way up.  
“At least we have this,” he gestured to the screen where they could see Danny standing in front of the cafeteria doors. 

“That bitch,” Sam muttered and turned her attention to the computer. “If he fucking dies again I’m going to kill him!” Tucker nodded in agreement.  
“The only thing we can do now is watch and hope for the best,” he muttered. 

The rest of the class sat there silently. At this point, a few of them had guessed what was going on with Danny. They didn’t voice their thoughts, though. No doubt Sam and Tucker would deny it. So there really was no point. Instead, they all sat silently, eyes trained on the screen. They all prayed for Danny’s life as he threw open the doors to the cafeteria. 

Danny centered himself and focused on making his face as emotionless as possible. He reached behind him and switched the safety off his gun. He walked up to the doors and threw them open dramatically, walking quickly into the room. All heads turned to him. The big man turned around to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Danny was faster. He grabbed the gun from his waistband and brought it in front of him. Holding it in one hand, he cocked it and pulled the trigger four times, aim perfectly trained on the guy’s chest. After the fourth shot rang out, a dull click emitted from Danny’s gun. He threw it away and it slid across the slick cafeteria floor. The man fell back onto the floor and gasped for air. A few people screamed and some people called Danny’s name. Most just stared in shock at this kid that just shot a person four times. 

Danny stood with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. Eventually, the man coughed and hauled himself to his feet. He laughed at Danny and looked smug.  
“Nice try, kid. I-,” Danny didn’t let him finish. 

“You don’t need to tell me. It’s obvious that you’re wearing stolen police bulletproof armor.” 

The man paled and the smile dropped from his lips. “How do you know that?” 

“Friends on the inside,” it was Danny’s turn to look smug. The man growled dangerously. Danny’s smile grew larger.

“Look, kid. You landed a couple shots. Now go sit with the others,” he picked up his gun from the floor next to him and pointed it at Danny. 

“You know, I think you’re underestimating me,” Danny walked closer to the man. He immediately shot at him three times. Danny managed to dodge two of them, but the third lodged itself in his shoulder. Danny grimaced but didn’t scream. The man’s face and hand dropped when Danny reached up and pulled the bullet from his flesh. Danny grunted as he pulled it free. He tossed it over to the man and it bounced toward him with small metallic clinks. “Damn, that hurt.” 

Danny remained silent even as blood began seeping across his light gray shirt, creating an ever-increasing stain of red…and green? 

“Listen, kid, just sit over there,” the man’s voice was wavering. Good. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” he kept walking toward the man. He raised his gun again. 

“I swear to whatever god is up there, kid, I will shoot you in the head.” 

“Bet,” Danny grinned and started sprinting. The man shot and Danny sidestepped, easily dodging. He tackled the man to the ground, wrestling the gun from him. He emptied the bullets quickly, discretely shoving them into the floor. He threw the gun across the room to join his own discarded one. The man threw him off and Danny sailed through the air, landing on the edge of one of the tables. He groaned and fell to the floor. A few people ‘ooo’ed. Danny pushed himself up and smiled. 

“There,” he put his hands on his hips, “Now it’s a fair fight.” 

“Fair?” the man walked closer, hands up in a fighting stance, “I hardly think this is fair. You’re a kid, for fuck’s sake,” he laughed. 

“Oh, if this fight is unfair in any way, it’s you that’s on the lacking side,” Danny flashed his eyes green in a warning. The man flinched but didn’t say anything. So, Danny flew forward and punched the guy in the face before falling low and swiping his legs under the man’s causing him to fall on the ground. Danny circled him like an animal, watching his prey. The man rubbed his head as he stood. 

“You little brat,” he spat and lunched at Danny. He sidestepped again. When he came in with various punches, he dodged them easily. 

“Man, your form is so bad. Do you even know how to punch? I wanna let you hit me once just so I can feel it!” Danny smiled as he jumped back from a sporadic kick from the man. “Honestly, I’ve fought ghosts with better form than you.” 

“You’ve got quite the imagination, little boy,” the man huffed. He was out of breath? Man, this is easy. “Ghosts aren’t real.” 

“You must not be from around here,” Danny jabbed the guy twice with his left hand before uppercutting his chin. He attacked back, but Danny kept dodging with an almost bored look on his face. “Honestly, this is the easiest fight I’ve had all week. That includes the Box Ghost’s attack on my shoeboxes yesterday,” he laughed at his own burn. Sadly, it fell flat on the uneducated man. The audience got it, though. A few people were cheering. Danny looked up at them. That split second of distraction was enough for the man to grab Danny by the neck and hold him up high above the ground. Danny feigned choking and struggling. In reality, Danny didn’t need nearly as much air as the average human, and this guy’s grip was pretty weak, so he could live off this air supply. 

“You’re the inexperienced one, kid. You’re too cocky for your own good,” that did it. Danny stopped moving and just stared the man dead in the eyes. 

“I think you’re the cocky one,” he said through a strained voice. Yes, he could breathe, but his vocal cords were still being crushed. 

“What?” the man asked. In his shock, his grip loosened, and Danny kicked off his chest to backflip away from him. He landed in the stereotypical superhero crouch. Man, that pose is painful. Why do they do that? 

“You little bitch!” the man yelled. 

“Oh, we’ve upgraded, ladies and gents! No longer kid, no longer little boy! I am now dubbed: ‘Little bitch’!” he gestured dramatically. Some people laughed. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” the man reached into his coat and pulled out a small revolver. 

“With that? Good luck,” Danny scoffed. The man reeled the bullets around and clicked them into place. He cocked it and shot right at Danny. The shot landed in his chest, right below his heart. “Oh man, almost a bullseye! That was, like,” Danny paused and shifted his torso around to feel where the bullet was, “maybe an inch below my heart. Nice try, dude! Maybe next time!” Danny hit the gun out of his hands and jumped up. Tapping into his flight, he raised himself up enough to slam his head into the other’s. Danny let himself drop to the ground and he immediately crouched down to swipe his legs out again. With the man disoriented on the tile, Danny picked up the gun, cocked it, placed a foot on his chest, and trained the barrel on his head. 

Everything was silent. Danny could feel the fresh blood pouring down him, but he ignored it. He glared at the gunman under his shoe. He was lolling his head, eyes slipping shut before opening wide again. His mouth opened and a slurred voice quietly asked, “Well? Aren’t you gonna kill me?” 

Danny hesitated for dramatic effect before growling, “I don’t kill humans.” He bent down and swiftly brought the butt of the gun down between the man’s eyes. His head fell to the side and his breaths came deep and slow. Danny stepped off him and emptied the gun, letting the bullets fall onto the floor and threw the gun to join the others. He smiled down at the body. He was pretty proud of himself. 

“Mr. Fenton,” a teacher stepped forward and Danny smiled at her. 

“I’m okay,” he grinned, “Can’t say the same about him, though.”

The woman was about to say something else when two people came running into the room. Danny turned just in time for two people to collide with him. They almost hit the floor, but Dany held them up. Tucker was latched onto his torso and Sam had her head buried in his shoulder. 

“Guys,” Danny called Sam groaned something but neither of them moved. Danny rolled his eyes and peeled them off, “Guys,” he said, looking into their teary eyes. “I’m okay.” 

“Dude,” Tucker lit up, “That was the greatest thing I’ve ever seen! Like, that was fucking crazy, man!” he held his forehead with one hand, a huge grin on his face. Danny looked at Sam. He knew she’d take more convincing. 

“Sam, you know I’ve had worse. Come on, I’m alright!” she smiled and shook her head. 

“I know. I’m just really proud of you. I was wrong and you proved that to me. I needed the wake-up call,” she smiled at him. “You’re strong, no matter what form you’re in.” 

Danny smiled at her and felt himself tearing up. He laughed and addressed them both, “Thank you so much you guys for helping me through that. I would probably be dead right now if you hadn’t directed me.” 

“Dude, there’s no way you would still be alive right now without my expertise,” Tucker did a fake hair toss. Danny and Sam laughed. Sam’s face suddenly shifted into anger. 

“You bitch!” she slapped him hard across the face. “Don’t you ever turn off your comms again!” 

Danny cradled his cheek, pouting, “Yeah, I deserve that.” 

“Damn right, you do,” Tucker spoke up. “We were so worried!” 

“Well, I survived,” Danny grinned. 

“Yeah, you did,” Sam muttered with a smile. 

“Daniel Fenton!” a voice came through the doors of the cafeteria. Danny would recognize it anywhere. 

“Shit,” the trio said in unison. A very disheveled William Lancer pushed his way through the crowd of students around him to get to the boy. 

“I cannot believe you,” he pointed at him menacingly. 

“I’ll accept detention. After school, though. I have plans this weekend,” Danny smiled.

“You’re damn right you ‘have plans’. Plans in the hospital!” he exclaimed. Everyone was silent. When had anyone ever heard Lancer swear? Let alone, when have you been the one that Lancer swears at? It was truly an honor. When Danny voiced these thoughts, some people laughed but Lancer just grabbed Danny’s wrist and began dragging him out.

“Hey, let go! Stranger danger! Child abuse!” Danny yelled and wriggled out of his hold. Lancer gave him a disappointed look. “Seriously, Lancer. I can’t go to the hospital.” 

“Daniel, you’re literally bleeding out.” 

Danny looked down at his blood-soaked shirt. “Damn, you’re right. I really liked this shirt. Fuck life, man,” Danny sighed and threw his head back. The students started laughing and Lancer stood there fuming. 

“Daniel, you’re going to die if you don’t go to the hospital!” 

“Relax, Lancer,” Danny pulled off his shirt and let the heavy fabric splat on the ground. Some people flinched at the noise. Danny brought his hand up to the bullet hole in his chest. Tucker tapped his shoulder and Danny looked over at him. He was holding out his red beret. 

“Try not to get blood on it, dude.” 

Danny nodded and placed it in his mouth. He bit down on it and reached his hand up to his chest. Lancer seemed to realize what he was doing and went to stop him. Sam took a step and acted as a barrier between him and Danny. He was talking to her, demanding she steps aside. Danny, finger half-buried in his flesh, yelled through the hat in his mouth. 

“Will you two shut up?” everyone immediately fell silent. Danny kept digging around, deeper and deeper, until he found the cold metal. He looked down and saw that his finger was nearly all the way in his body. The bullet was deep. Danny groaned as he pushed past the bullet, shoving his finger all the way in. Some people gagged and Danny took a deep breath. He curved the end of his finger to push the bottom of the bullet toward the surface. He groaned again, eyes scrunched in pain. He kept pushing it, working his finger all the way back out. It was a slow, gruesome, and very painful process. Danny screamed and the hat fell out of his mouth. A second later, he presented the tiny bullet in his palm. He extended it toward Lancer, showing him his accomplishment. 

“Okay, now I don’t have to go to the hospital,” Danny slipped the bullet into his back pocket, picking up the hat from the floor. After a close examination, he turned to Tucker with a smile. “I didn’t get any blood on it!” 

“But plenty of saliva,” Tucker teased as he took the slightly wet garment back from his friend. Danny laughed and apologized. 

“I mean, there wasn’t really anything I could do about that,” Danny grinned. 

“Uh, Danny?” Sam looked at him with a terrified face. 

“What?” his smile faltered at her expression. 

“Your parents are coming.” Danny could indeed hear his parents’ voices coming down the hall. He looked around in a panic and spotted Dash. He walked right up to him and snatched his letterman jacket out of his hands. He slipped it on and wrapped it around himself. “Do not tell them anything,” he growled at everyone. “If you do, I will come to your house and I will kill you and everyone you love.” 

Everyone nodded and a second later, the Fentons burst into the room followed by multiple police officers. Danny paled and tried to hide behind Sam. It was a fruitless effort. Maddie spotted him and walked right up to them. 

“Danny!” she threw her arms around him. He tried to suppress a grimace when she jostled his shoulder and squeezed his chest. He hugged her back as tight as he dared. “Are you okay?” she pulled back to examine him. 

“Yup, I’m perfect! Those shooters were pretty scary, though. We all hid in Lancer’s room,” he informed her. 

“Good boy!” she said, turning to Sam and Tucker. “Are you two alright?” they nodded and she smiled. “That’s good! I’m going to go help the authorities with the camera footage!” she waved to three over her shoulder. Once she was out of earshot, Danny screeched. 

“Tucker! Did you delete the video footage?” 

“Calm down, dude. Of course, I did. Who do you take me for?” Tucker laughed. Sam placed a hand on Danny’s good shoulder. 

“Seriously, Danny. It’s okay.” 

“We’ll protect you from your parents!” Tucker proclaimed dramatically. Danny laughed.

“My hero,” he snickered. He bent down and picked up his blood-soaked shirt from the floor. He held it out in his hand, watching the red and green drip onto the floor. “Damn. This really was a great shirt.” 

“Let’s all have a moment of silence for Danny’s tank top,” Sam placed a hand over her heart, closing her eyes and lowering her head solemnly. Tucker followed. Danny let his head fall back and he shut his eyes as well. 

“Rest in peace, oh wonderful top. We’ve been together for almost a month, and those times were the best I’ve ever had with a shirt. You were special, oh wonderous tank top. I will always love you,” he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he looked back down at the shirt still dripping in his hand. He started humming a memorial song and walked over to the trash can. His friends flanked him. “Goodbye, shirt.” 

“Rest in peace, Danny’s tank top,” Tucker added. 

“You will be remembered for at least a week before he buys a new one,” Sam said. Tucker snickered and Danny glared at her. He looked back at the garment in his hand. 

“I will see you in the next life, oh beautiful shirt. Goodbye,” with that, he dropped the cloth into the bin. He let his hand fall to his side. The room was silent for a moment before Danny smiled and clapped his hands together, ignoring the small splatter of blood the gesture created and turned around to address everyone. “Alright, we’re done here,” he began walking to the doors of the cafeteria. Someone called his name, so he stopped, groaned loudly, and turned around dramatically. 

“What?” he whined. 

“You’re still bleeding, Danny,” a student said. He looked down. The jacket had fallen open and his chest was dripping duo colors of bodily fluid. 

“Oh well,” he said and walked through the doors. No, not through the doorway, through the actual doors themselves. Sam rolled her eyes at the shocked gasps around the room. Tucker snickered and ran after his best friend, actually using the doors as they’re meant to be used. Sam walked calmly out of the cafeteria, using the doors, too. The trio stopped when they were met with at least a dozen police officers. The gunmen who were in various stages of consciousness were cuffed around them, being talked to or pushed around by the officers. Danny hurried to cover his chest as he walked quickly out of the area. They were nearly out when an officer called out to them. Danny exchanged looks with his friends, both of them thinking exactly what he was. He grinned and took off in a run. Tucker whooped and Sam chuckled. Danny grabbed their hands when he realized the officer was chasing them. He laughed as he pulled the three of them through the wall and into the courtyard. He let his friends go and looked back at the wall. He grinned at the other two. Sam crossed her arms with a playful smile on her face.

“Let’s see, Danny. What all did you do today? You knocked out seven people, saved countless, stopped a girl from bleeding out, exposed yourself completely to Val and partially to everyone else, disregarded Lancer multiple times, got shot twice, stole your bully’s jacket, lied to your parents, and ran from the police,” Tucker was laughing, clutching at his stomach, while Danny was simply smirking. “Did I miss anything?” 

Danny shook his head with a small laugh, then tapped into his ghost core. He picked up his friends and turned them all invisible, kicking off the ground and propelling them high into the air. Tucker yelped while Sam grinned. Danny looked at both of them, thinking about how lucky he was to have these two in his life. He would be dead hundreds of times over if it wasn’t for them. He flew them back to Sam’s house so she could sew up his wounds. He knew he’d never let anything happen to these two wonderful people. 

“Hey guys?” he asked. 

“What’s up dude?” Tucker asked, slightly worried.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” Danny laughed, meeting their eyes. “I just love you guys.” 

“Awe, we love you, too, Danny,” Sam hugged him, warry of his injuries. 

“Yeah, dude. You’re our best friend. We love you,” Tucker joined in on the hug. 

“Thanks,” Danny squeezed them tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this came out longer than I thought. Oops. But thanks for making it all the way through that!
> 
> Again, if you feel like I need to tag this differently or add a warning, tell me and I will add it! 
> 
> Peace!
> 
> ~Parker_28


End file.
